marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piotr Rasputin
Peter Rasputin (alias Colossus) is a Mutant member of the X-Men with the ability to transform into Organic Steel. Early Life Peter Rasputin was born on October 23, 1986 to Alexandra and Paul Rasputin as the third of three children to the Russian immigrants. At thirteen years old Peter's mutant abilities first activated when he saved his sister and two of her friends from a runaway car using his Superhuman Strength to do so. Unfortunately for Pete, he saved them in public and was seen by nearly everybody at the scene. Shortly after Pete's public display of power, the family moved again this time to Kensington, New York where he helped his father open a gym. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Peter Rasputin is a level 4 Mutant. Powers Organic Steel Transformation: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *'Superhuman Strength': After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to lift about 70 tons. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is able to lift up to 100 tons. *'Superhuman Durability': In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. *'Superhuman Stamina': Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Psychic Resistance': While in armored form, Colossus is more resistant to telepathic attacks however he can be taken down by a powerful telepath. Abilities Skilled Painter: Peter is a highly skilled artist, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. Expert Combatant: Even though Peter has a laid back demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Wolverine. He has also honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. Multi-lingual: Peter is fluent in English, Russian and some Italian. Personality Though, Pete was born in Russia, he was raised primarily in America and doesn't have much of an accent. He can however speak Russian somewhat fluently. Relationships *''Relationships'': Peter Rasputin/Relationships *''Family'': Peter Rasputin/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Kitty Pryde Friends ---- Notes * Is of Russian and Italian descent on his father's side and Russian, Polish and Ukrainian on his mother's. Links * Peter Rasputin/Gallery * Peter Rasputin/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human